


For my darling sterek4ever

by SometimesyougettheBear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesyougettheBear/pseuds/SometimesyougettheBear
Summary: Want to stop thinking?Don't want to read a long work?Want to have a perfect happy story where everything works well even if it makes no sense?Want love without difficulties. challenges. or pain?This is the story for you!





	For my darling sterek4ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek4ever/gifts).



Once upon a time, Stiles Stilinski lived as an omega.

There were no protections for omegas and they couldn't vote, read or own their own property.

But he was still happy?

Why?

Because he was going to find an alpha someday. And that's all he needed.

One day as Stiles was picking wheat in the field, and getting pricked by thorns, an alpha drove up.

The Alphas name was Derek and Stiles knew this because he knew every alphas name even though the omegas were all interchangeable.

Alpha Derek rode a burnished black steed, and glanced down at Stiles.

"Smells good. get on my horse,"

Stiles was filled with joy. He would be given to a loving alpha who cared for him.

 

And Stiles was warmed the alpha's bed and was fucked every day and  both lived happily ever after.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
